SPN: The Devil Inside Ch 1
by sicknovember
Summary: Dean & Sam have yet another case to solve, but will they be able to handle it with the devil playing along?


"Dude, what the hell? HURRY UP!" Dean shouted from the bedroom. Sam simply rolled his eyes, carrying on with what he was doing - shaving. "Calm down..." Sam shouted back, as he lightly ran the razor across his defined cheek bone. "I'll be out in-." Sam stopped, as he accidently cut himself. "Shit!" he shrieked, quickly scooping water into his hands and splashing it on his face. He hated it when this happened; it was a pain in the ass to cover up.

Sam slightly reached over to grab one of the face towels provided by the hotel. When he got a hold of one, he ran it across his face and looked up into the mirror. When he did, _he _was standing behind him, watching him in a taunting matter. Even though Sam knew he was there, he decided to ignore him. He couldn't let that bastard in again, he just couldn't. "Are you alright, man?" Dean's voice appeared in the background. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hold on." he shouted, hastily drying his face and hoping the figure behind him would fade away.

"You clumsy bastard." The man laughed, tauntingly in the background. "What's wrong with you? A man never gets distracted while shaving." he stated, as if he knew everything, which he claimed he did. Sam slightly picked up his head, and looked in the mirror, at the wound he had. He wasn't allowing himself to acknowledge the man who was there. "Aw, I see… little Sammy's got a boo-boo." the guy said, in his best girl impersonation. "Does little Sammy need a band aid?" he said, pouting his lips some, then giving out a tarnished chuckle. "You are fucking pathetic." He laughed at him. Sam felt rage build up inside of him; so much to the point of him about to snap. But then that's what he wants Sam to do. To Break; to get in to him. Instead, Sam turned off the water, and made his way back into the room where Dean had been.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, only half listening, as he grabbed his bags. "I cut myself." Sam said, giving out a little unconvincing chuckle. Dean laughed a bit, and shook his head. "Be careful dude." he said, before he made his way out of the room with Sam following behind. When they got to the front desk in the lobby, Sam waved goodbye and thanked the worker standing behind the counter, and Dean gave out an appreciative smile to her. "That place wasn't so bad, right?" Sam asked, waiting for Dean to open the door for him. Dean shrugged a bit, and got in his car, unlocking the door. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, finally adjusting himself in the car. "I dunno, Sammy." The annoyance in Dean's voice was obvious. "It's a place to stay for a minute, so who gives a shit." Sam gave out a bit of a chuckle, as he caressed his chin. "I was just asking, you dick."

Dean chuckled some, starting his engine. "Where to?" he asked, firmly keeping his eyes on the road. "Well," Sam let out a small sigh. "I haven't heard of any cases lately." Dean could hear the sudden surprise in his voice. "That's… weird." Dean finally managed, after what has felt like forever. "So, where should I drive?"

Sam gave Dean a funny look, but it took him to realize that Dean was serious. "Just keep driving straight, I guess. We've got nowhere else to go." Dean laughed at his comment, "So we're road scum." "I guess." Sam let out a boring laugh, sinking back into his seat, and shutting his eyes. "Dude!" Dean nudged him in his side. "What the hell?" Sam jumped up, a bit surprised by the shock. "You are not sleeping on me." "Why? I got no sleep last night." Sam groaned a bit. "Yeah, well… me either. So if I have to suffer, so do you, buddy boy." Sam rolled his eyes some, forcing himself to sit up straight. "Ass." he managed under his breath, as he looked out the window.

Dean didn't hear much, considering all his focus was in front of the road. "You know," Dean started, as a little smirk grew across his face. "I do love these little times I get to just..." he said, a bit dramatic. "Hang out with my little brother." he said, seamlessly. Sam gave him a bit of a dirty look, as a small and unsure smile formed across his face. "So, I say we go hit up Vegas or somethin'" Dean said, turning to his brother. Sam gave him one of his usual stern looks, then let out a small grin. "Really Dean?" he asked, a bit rhetorically. Dean smirked, not even turning to his brother, as he continued to drive.

Ten minutes have gone by, completely silent. Dean didn't exchange a glance with Sam, nor did Sam try to strike up a conversation. It was as if both of them forgot the presence of each other, and both were spaced out into their own little world. "You bored, Sammy?" the voice appeared again, sounding completely derisive. Sam closed his eyes harshly, as he lightly pressed the palm of his hand with his thumb. But, as he was doing this, the voice was laughing, viciously. How come he wasn't going away? Every time he does this, it usually works. Why not now? "Well that sucks, doesn't it?" the voice said, as he spoke, his words made Sam quiver. "What happened Sammy, lost your will power?" the voice said, with such pleasure.

As he spoke, Sam could feel those horrid migraines coming back to him. He seriously felt as if he were going to faint any second. "D-Dean." he started, feeling his voice shake. No one could even imagine the pain he was feeling. "What's wrong Sammy?" Dean raised a brow, looking cautiously at his little brother. "P-pull over," Sam managed, every word he spoke made the pain hurt a little more than before. Seeing this, Dean quickly pulled over to a narrow curb, thanking that there was no oncoming traffic, considering they were in the middle of nowhere. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, turning his brother to face him. "I- I can't…" the fear and ache of the constant throbbing going on in Sam's head was about to get the best of him. It was seriously getting so bad to the point where he was in tears. "Sam? Sammy? Talk to me Sam!" Dean panicked, shaking him, and tapping on his cheeks, hoping that some way it'll matter. "SAM!"


End file.
